Camillus Komnenos
History A boy born with enough power to decimate cultures is something worrisome. Camillus was born with such power. He would be marked as the only successful birth of his impatient guardians. As often as a baby was promised, they were refused such happiness by the Gods. Once Camillus was finally cleaned, they fell upon the name of Camillus; Hope & Happiness. As he grew, he was bathed in gold and jewels. Reliant on his image as most Rhodians do, he had made it very clear that he was the Basileus' son; Camillus the Arrogant, they began to name him. However even at the age of 8, the retinue that served him were zealous on remaining respectful to their future ruler. Following the boy's every order however costed them their lives. And to silence the parting lips of patricians, they revoked the boy's strengths from him. Neutering his power. It became further imagined that the boy was learning a shade quicker than expected; and began to mock him. Though the boy was thought to be growing fast, he was as normal as most noble children were. After his restrictions, he sought out only to please his parents. By focusing on literature and even performing compelling plays to win their favor. He was well known among his peers, and even held an alias; Dominus Constantinus. A name of a character in his first play. At 12, he was brought low by paid goons to harass him and embarrass the boy in an attempt to decimate his thought of control. Soon after his public humiliation, he sheltered himself. The Aurelii family had even exposed Camillus' parents in plotting to selfishly keep their power and become recognized as superior rulers than their future. With his previous noble personality sabotaged, Camillus had boarded himself within his own study to hide his shame. The goal of giving Camillus no satisfaction became a paramount objective for the parents, it would be on Camillus' 15th nameday where Justin would refuse this game any further. The man was growing older, steadily losing respect, he resorted to giving his last words to his son before he passed. Telling the boy how strong he had become and how worthy he would be as a Basileus. Beyond all the anger Camillus held towards this man, he was, for once, at a peace of mind. Going out of his way to make sure Justin's burial was worth the man's legacy. This small taste of affection went far with Camillus, however his mother was still viciously holding onto her power. On his 19th nameday, Atia was thrown from power by Camillus himself. Not expecting to recruit men by his successes, he had stolen gold from a recent shipment to fund these mercenaries. He found his mother resting in front of the senate, and he had surprised her and shocked her. His men overwhelmed her guards and were butchered on the marble floor. She, however, was seized and arrested; detained. He branded her as a tyrant to the crown. He had even promised to kill her the first visit he made in that dank cell he threw her in. However he did not have the heart to do it. Regardless of what she had done, and the torment he suffered through. "I brought you into this world, Camillus. And you threatened my well-being. I was given no choice." - Atia Kaziakol He believed her arrest would create tranquility among the Rhodian people. It only brought the hungry eyes of wolves. With the senate formally revoked of their power until a new Basileus is officially made, brought men who grew slowly but steadily throughout time. Riots became common place in Noplatia during this Year of Chaos. Rhodian soldiers swarmed in the streets and murdered, all semblance of law had forced nobles into the palace where Camillus stood. And the boy stood alone against potential rivals. Most of these men mocked him years before, and he wouldn't take their advice. Camillus collected the only operational legion that still fell under Rhodian Law. And the boy king demanded all those who respected the law to remain indoors. A curfew was made, and by nightfall, horror would be the only reaction of those who survived the incident. Camillus ordered his legion to destroy anybody who stood in their way. And thus the pathways would be coated with gore and constant rivers of blood seeking their way down the streets and into the harbor. Citizens of Noplatia received no forgiveness for what they had done weeks prior. Burning down buildings and maiming a patrician and consul of Rhodes, Camillus avenged those murdered nobles who once even insulted his name. For months Camillus was known as the Butcher of Noplatia, or the Butcher of Rhodes. However those who saw through the blood knew him as the restorer of peace; the Restorer of Rhodes. Regardless of what he was seen as, he had received praise by the senate for his stalwart behavior on restoring Rhodes comparable to the Maximilian Era. And those who damned their future Emperor would have this moment stained on his mind as long as he walked the earth. And he would reap what he has sown. The screaming would haunt him for the rest of his life. By 22 he firmly understood what Rhodes was going through. The tissue of this powerhouse was becoming softer with each passing Basileus. With his ruthless order made years ago, it had made him many enemies, but staunchly loyal friends. However Camillus viewed them as his subjects. With his mother prone to spreading lies and bribing to keep herself in power, he spoke with honesty. His truly just ways had caught the eyes of countless potential usurpers, and even his own retinue thought of betraying him. however both coin and a soft threat bought silence. In his late 20s, Rhodes had received multiple rebellions, and Camillus crushed them all, though most would see how their Emperor beat the Rhodian rebels, Camillus attempted to sue for peace, even offering ships to send them to Carim or Antea, however once they refused he had decimated them. In the final rebellion that was threatening his title, he gained a wound in his left leg. After the engagement he was pulled into the medical pavilion and was even presumed dead after four hours. And his Centurions even debated on who would take his place as he held no heirs. Once he awoke, word spread and he had the Centurions flogged for their traitorous nature, but gifted them mercy by not killing them. He did however, dismantled their rank and power incase they dare attempt to usurp him. His cruel nature brought fear to the Rhodian people. While some still pray for his good health, most wish him dead. And as of late, his morality is thinning. With each passing month, word of his death become as common as the cold summer breeze that crash against Rhodes' shores. However he believes he still has a duty as Basileus. And with the rebellions crushed, he remains at his raised throne. Recent History His thirst for warfare has withered over his years of rotting on that throne his ancestors rested upon. His cruel nature has softened, but only tempered his hardness towards the populous. With his council attempting to seduce him into going to war against Bretonnia, he plots with his recent companion; Andronikos, in hopes of restoring the corrupt island. Appearance Camillus stands above average comparable to a Rhodian man. His skin is comparable to cured leather. His face wields feigned smiles, his cheeks are hollow and his nose sharp. Facial hair mopped his visage, covering his lips, chin, and most of the area on his cheeks, and though spreading like a plague, its well maintained. His brows are strong, and almost as sharp as a blade once meeting the edges. His hair is long and dark, though a hint of brown is revealed in the sunlight.